The Incredibles: Second Chances
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: The old saying goes: When one door closes, another door opens. But, will the door the Incredibles open for a new enemy be shut on her, or will she shut it on them? REQUESTS ARE WELCOME, BUT NOTHING INAPPROPRIATE, PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Our story begins in a warehouse in the tourist district of a city called Municiberg. There, a woman with short brown hair was working on a machine.

"Pretty soon, even the Incredibles won't be able to stop me!" the woman said. This is Evelyn Deavor, sister of Winston Deavor and the woman who tried to illegalize Supers forever. Having escaped from jail, she was now working on a device to put the entire city of Metroville under her hypnotic control.

"I'll teach the Incredibles this time. This time, there's no messing up this plan!" Evelyn said before she smirked.

Suddenly, she heard an echo that sounded like, "Bababababa."

"What in the world is that?" she asked as she looked around before she shrugged and turned back to her screen, only to leap back in fright when she saw a giant masked baby face.

"Good job, Baby Incredible!" said a familiar voice. Evelyn gritted her teeth as the Incredibles rushed in.

"How did you find me?!" Evelyn asked.

"We just had to split up. We figured you would use the old warehouse district to hide from us. A lot of the bad guys usually do." Miss Stealth said.

"Following Baby Incredible by tracker led us right to you." Elastigirl said before the baby clapped his hands and shrunk back down, landing on the computer keyboard for the machine, accidentally entering too many commands at once and overloading the main mechanism, causing it to start smoking.

"NO!" Evelyn shouted before Elastigirl grabbed Jack-Jack and she rushed over, trying to reprogram the machine before it sparked violently before bursting into flames in a small explosion. Evelyn looked horrified before she faced the Incredibles in anger.

"Another plan ruined thanks to one of your little brats!" Evelyn said before she whipped out tech gloves that had sharp claws on the back that resembled those of Wolverine.

"Incredibles, it's…" Mr. Incredible said before Violet and Dash ran in.

"Time to kick butt!" Violet said before she spawned force field boxing gloves and she started a sparring match with Evelyn, mechanical claws slashing against force fields, either side threatening to break at any moment.

While this was happening, Dash started to run circles around the two. While Violet stayed focused on the battle, Evelyn couldn't help but follow Dash with her eyes, at times getting hit before she became dizzy, which ended up getting her whacked with an uppercut by Violet that sent her flying back into the ruined screen, giving her a couple of cuts and a bad bump on her head, as well as electrocuting her a bit. She looked at the Incredibles with fury before she tried to get up, only to fall down to the floor, due to another wound on her knee.

She winced before she glared at the family of Supers.

"Well, what are you waiting for? You've got me where you want me. Go ahead and kill me." Evelyn said, knowing she was beaten.

The Incredibles looked shocked, "Evelyn, unless absolutely necessary, we don't kill." Elastigirl said.

"Aside from that, your brother's who brought us back to being legal, and you're the only family he has left. We wouldn't do that to him." Mr. Incredible said. This caught Dash and Violet's attention.

"He wouldn't be if it wasn't for you people!" Evelyn said as she got up, holding her bleeding arm.

Dash and Violet took this in before they looked at each other and nodded. They then got their parents' attention. Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl looked at them before they motioned for them to lean in for a whisper. They did so before they whispered their idea to them. Evelyn guessed it must have been big because she saw Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl's eyes widen before they looked thoughtful.

"All right. We'll give it a chance." Elastigirl said before they turned back towards Evelyn.

"Evelyn, we'll make a deal with you. We won't send you back to jail if you babysit our kids tomorrow." Mr. Incredible said.

Evelyn's eyes widened as she got a face that said, 'Say what?! Are you serious?!' before she looked at Dash and Violet.

"You can't be serious! Me, babysit those little brats?!" Evelyn said.

"Hey!" Dash said before Violet put her hand over his mouth to keep him from saying something back.

"Trust us, they're no trouble at all. They may even help you with anything you need. Show her, kids." Elastigirl said with a smile before the two kids fist bumped and formed an Incredible with Violet's height and appearance, but Dash's haircut and color. Her suit was black with the Incredibles symbol, gloves, and boots being red, and the belt being white.

"Howdy, the name's Shadow. Nice to meet you." Shadow said before she held up her hand and it glowed green. The next thing Evelyn knew, she was glowing green and all of her injuries were gone, like she had never been injured to begin with.

Evelyn looked surprised before she looked at the Incredibles. She pondered her choices. She could either babysit the three little twerps who foiled her original plan, or go back to the steaming trash heap they called a jailhouse.

She sighed before she said, "Fine. Babysitting it is. I'd much rather do anything else than go back to jail."

The Incredibles smiled before Elastigirl said, "Just a heads up, the kids can handle themselves pretty well, but just to play it safe in case you try anything, I've called in backup."

That's when a young boy with dirty blond hair and glasses that was wearing a Captain America jacket, a Pokemon shirt, blue jeans, glasses and green Nikes came in.

"Well, up to your old tricks, eh, Evelyn?" he asked.

"So, this is the Eric I've heard so much about." Evelyn said.

Later, after working things out with the cops, the Incredibles went home, the ride awkwardly silent with Evelyn in the car.

Once they arrived back home, they found Karen asleep on the couch. Helen shook her awake and Karen smiled at seeing her and the rest of the Parrs, but shot wide awake when she saw Evelyn.

"WHAT IN TARNATION IS SHE DOING HERE?!" Karen shouted in alarm before she got into a fighting stance.

"Woah, woah, woah, Aunt Karen, she's our guest for right now. We're keeping an eye on her." Violet said as she kept her from leaping on her in anger.

Helen then said, "Evelyn, you obviously know about our secret identities, since your brother was able to give us this house, so we'd…"

"Appreciate it if you kept our identities secret. Don't worry, I don't care enough to even worry about it." Evelyn said.

"Well, at least we can trust her with that." Dash said.

Later, after a silent dinner, Bob and Helen wrote down a list of instructions for Evelyn to follow when taking care of their children.

The next morning, after Bob and Helen had left with Karen, Evelyn was sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee, when Dash and Violet came in, with Violet holding a bottle for a hungry Jack-Jack. Evelyn looked at them and sighed before she went over to the stove and grabbed a frying pan.

"How do you like your eggs?" she asked.

"Scrambled." Dash and Violet answered as Violet got a thing of baby food for Jack-Jack. Evelyn looked in the fridge and found the eggs. She got to work on cooking them before she heard Dash.

"Ms. Deavor?" he said.

Evelyn looked at him with a face that said, 'What do you want?'

"I hope I'm not troubling you, but could you toast a Pop-Tart for me? I always have them with my breakfast." Dash asked nicely.

Evelyn sighed again before she went to the pantry and found a box of Chocolate Fudge Pop-Tarts. She took them out of the wrapper before putting them in the toaster and getting back to the eggs. However, just as she served the two kids their eggs, the three of them smelled something burning. Evelyn then realized that she had forgotten the Pop-Tarts. She went over and popped them out of the toaster. Only problem was that they looked like they had been a bit over toasted, and when I say a bit, I mean a lot. Evelyn just put them on a plate and slid it in front of Dash. Dash looked at them with a hint of disgust.

"Eat them." Evelyn said.

"I can't eat these. They're burnt." Dash said, trying not to be rude.

"I said eat them, 'cause I'm not going to make you another one." Evelyn said strictly before she picked up Jack-Jack and went to go put him down for a nap before she heard what sounded like a thump. She walked back to the kitchen and saw Dash didn't have his Pop-Tarts. She looked annoyed.

"Did you throw those away?" she asked.

"I couldn't eat them." Dash said.

"Why you arrogant little…" Evelyn said angrily before she got cut off.

"Evelyn!" said someone in a warning tone. She looked behind her to see Eric with his arms folded before he shook his head and said, "Ah-ah-ah." in a 'don't you dare' manner.

Evelyn sighed in defeat before she said, "Fine, I'll make him another one."

Later, Evelyn was running around, trying to catch Jack-Jack, who kept teleporting in a fit of giggles every time she got near him. Eric, Dash, and Violet were watching and trying to keep themselves from laughing as he played cat-and-mouse with her.

"Come here, Jack-Jack!" Evelyn said in a calm manner as she grabbed at the infant Incredible, only for him to teleport onto the couch.

"Come here, Jack-Jack!" Evelyn said faster as she dove to catch him, only for him to teleport again, this time onto a small table.

"ComehereJackJack!" Evelyn said even faster as she grabbed, only for him to teleport again.

Evelyn sighed in exasperation before she shouted, "I said come here, not go away!"

Eric, Dash, and Violet finally couldn't hold it anymore as they started laughing, earning them a glare from Evelyn before they heard Jack-Jack's baby talk echoing.

"We know how to deal with this." Eric said before he went to the cookie jar and got out a cookie. He held it up and waved it around.

"Jack-Jack wanna cookie? Num-num cookie? Cookie?" Eric called before Jack-Jack showed up in front of him. But, just as Eric was about to hand him the cookie, Evelyn snatched it, surprising everyone.

"Let me get this straight. He gives you a hard time and you reward him with a cookie? I don't think so." Evelyn said before she ate the cookie.

"Oh, I wish you hadn't done that." Violet said before she, Dash, and Eric ducked under the couch. Evelyn looked puzzled before she saw Jack-Jack start to look angry before he turned into a red monster and set himself on fire like the Human Torch.

Evelyn looked surprised before she pathetically said, "I'm sorry." Next thing you know, she was screaming while being chased around by Jack-Jack. The three kids climbed out from under the couch before Evelyn ran past them and they saw Jack-Jack, now giant and in monster form, coming in.

"Yikes!" Eric said before he dove back under the couch, Dash and Violet following him.

A few minutes later, Evelyn was hidden behind a door while Jack-Jack was looking for her.

"Jack-Jack! Num-num cookie?" Violet called, holding out a cookie to him. Jack-Jack finally calmed down and headed for it.

"The coast is clear, Evelyn. You can come out now." Eric said before Evelyn came out slowly.

Later, Evelyn was sitting on the couch and reading a magazine when Dash came up to her.

"Ms. Deavor, can you fix us some lunch, please?" he asked.

"How about you make it yourself?!" she said coldly.

"That's not very nice." Dash said.

"Why should I be nice to you, you snobbish little…" Evelyn said before she heard, "Ahem!"

She looked behind her to see Eric waving his finger with a face that said, "Watch that mouth!"

Evelyn sighed in defeat again before she said, "Look, Dash, I don't feel like making lunch. I just got through running for my life."

"Well, if you don't wanna make us lunch, can you at least take us to McDonald's?" Dash asked.

Evelyn looked at him before she sighed and said, "After a while, okay?"

"Okay." Dash said before he went to go play video games.

Later that afternoon, Evelyn did just like she said and she chilled on the couch while the kids are McDonald's.

Later, Evelyn was sitting in the kitchen when both Dash and Violet came in.

"Children, don't even think about asking me to make dinner. I'm not fixing anything nor am I taking you to any restaurant. Just go to your rooms." Evelyn snapped.

Before Eric could say anything, Violet asked, "Ms. Deavor, why have you been acting so cold towards us? I get we foiled your plan, but there must be another reason."

Evelyn looked surprised at Violet's question and was just before not telling them, but she figured if she didn't, she would keep getting pestered by them. So, she told them everything about her parents that their parents had learned. During the story, Dash and Violet looked sorry for her, as did Eric. Even Jack-Jack did a little. Once Evelyn finished, she lowered her head in sadness.

"Evelyn, listen to us. We're trying to be as nice as possible when we say this, but, your parents were elderly. They weren't able to fend for themselves. They needed others to get by. We agree, your father's reliance on Supers was a bit unhealthy. But, you have to understand, he and your mom were both victims of unfortunate circumstances. Also, did you ever think your parents wouldn't be proud of what you've done?" Violet said.

Evelyn looked shocked at the last part before Dash spoke up, "Aside from that, Supers don't keep us weak, either."

"How would you know?!" Evelyn snapped.

"Back in the Glory Days, Dad had a fan by the name of Buddy Pine. He wanted to be his sidekick, named Incrediboy. but Dad said no, and as a result, years later, the rejection motivated him to become a villain known as Syndrome." Dash said.

"That loser was a fan of Mr. Incredible?!" Evelyn asked. She had heard all but that of Syndrome.

"That's not all. He also tried to kill us using his giant robot, and he almost did. You see now, Evelyn? Even if Supers are relied on too much, they don't keep us weak. Even if it is sometimes in the negative ways, they make us strong. Our parents have motivated us to be tougher, too." Violet said.

Evelyn looked at the kids in surprise and took everything they said in before she sighed and said, "Kids, grab your super suits. We're going to DevTech."

Later, at the DevTech office, where everyone who had been on board the Everjust were having a meeting with Winston Deavor.

"So, I think it's easier if we all form connections through a Super phone network, that way, if there's a threat in another part of the world, we'll have more contact methods in case of emergency." Winston said.

Suddenly, there was a frantic knock at the door.

"Come in." Winston called. The door opened to reveal Eric, Dash, Violet, and Evelyn falling down before they ran from a monster Jack-Jack.

"I told you eating that last cookie was a bad idea!" Eric said before the four of them scrambled behind Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl. Once Jack-Jack caught sight of them, he calmed down before teleporting into his mother's arms.

"May we ask what SHE is doing here?!" Reflux asked, pointing at Evelyn.

"She asked us to bring her here. She said she has something to say to everyone." Dash said.

"Well, let's hear it then." Voyd said.

Evelyn stood up as did everyone else before they brushed themselves off.

"Everyone, listen. As much as I know you all probably wanna beat me to death right now and throw me in jail, never to escape again, but this really needs to be said." Evelyn said.

"Everything I did on the Everjust was just out of revenge. I held a grudge against Supers for what happened to my father due to his heavy reliance on them. I used to think our parents weren't smart to place their lives in anyone else's hands. I always thought superheroes kept us weak. But, Speed Demon and Miss Stealth have helped me realize how foolish I was. I see now that the Supers are not to blame for what happened to my parents. So, to everyone here, especially Winston, Elastigirl, Mr. Incredible, their kids, and Frozone…" Evelyn started before she took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry." she finally said, surprising everyone.

"What did she just say?!" Frozone asked.

"I'm pretty sure she just said she was sorry." Eric said before his eyes widened and he smiled widely.

"Evelyn…" Winston said before she turned to him with a tearful smile. She then walked over and gave him a hug.

Once she let him go, she said, "From now on, I'll be a good and kind-hearted person again, and I'll be a supporter of Supers, I promise." with a sincere smile.

Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl stared in disbelief before they smiled and whispered to each other, "It worked." as Dash and Violet did a fist bump.

Later, after Evelyn made amends and the meeting had ended, she finally got around to apologizing to the Incredibles, which took a while.

"And finally, I'm sorry for trying to make you crash a ship into a city and cause a mass disaster in an attempt to try and make Supers illegal forever." Evelyn said before she started panting from apologizing so much.

"Apology accepted, Evelyn." they said before shaking hands.

Finally, Evelyn looked at Dash and Violet and said, "Thank you, children." before giving them a hug.

"You're welcome, Evelyn." Violet said.

"Hey, listen, there's something we have to ask you." Dash said as she released them.

"What's up?" Evelyn asked.

"We know both you and Winston don't really have your family around, so let us accept you guys as part of ours." Violet said.

Winston and Evelyn looked surprised before smiling widely, both fighting back tears.

"All right. If there's anything you need, just ask Aunt Evelyn and Uncle Winston." Winston said.

Later, in the car, Bob looked at the kids, who were talking to Evelyn, who had decided to stay with them.

"Kids, we are so proud of you for redeeming Evelyn. So proud in fact, that we're going to go get pizza as celebration." Bob said.

"Pizza!" the kids, Voyd, and, yes, Evelyn yelled in excitement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-Dinner with Evelyn.** (Special Thanks to Jokermask18 for the request.)

The Parr Family, Karen, and Evelyn sat down to a dinner of pizzas. Dash reached for a box before Violet playfully asked, "Did you wash your hands?"

Dash smiled at the playful reminder before rushing to the bathroom and coming back a second later.

"With soap?" Violet asked. Dash rushed back to the bathroom before coming back again.

"Did you dry them?" Violet asked. Dash quickly shook his hands dry before he opened the box and his eyes widened.

"What?! Is this Veggie Pizza?!" Dash asked, prompting Evelyn to look in the box and stick her tongue out a bit in disgust.

"Oh, Dash, calm down. Veggies are good for you. You can have some pepperoni and bacon, but we expect you to eat some vegetables." Helen said.

"Vegetables are totally lame!" Dash and Evelyn said at the same time before they looked at each other and said, "Huh?"

"You don't like vegetables either, Evelyn?" Dash asked.

"Nope. I never have and never will. I would sometimes get sent to bed without dessert because I wouldn't eat my greens." Evelyn said.

"Well, you're going to eat our veggies as long as you stay here." Helen said.

"Well, guess what, I'm going to get two slices of pizza that have pepperoni and bacon. While I'm at it, here you go, Dash." Evelyn said before she took two pepperoni and bacon slices and gave Dash two.

"Thanks, Evelyn." Dash said with a smile.

Evelyn gave him a small smile back, "You're welcome, Dash." she said as Bob and Helen just stared in disbelief.

"Hey, now, Evelyn, hold on a minute!" Bob said.

"Hey, you said we had to eat your veggies. You didn't say we had to eat their veggies." Evelyn said with a smirk.

Bob was about to reply, but found himself unable to as Dash and Evelyn smirked and shared a fist bump.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2-The Talent Show. (Special Thanks to TheVoidHunter250 for the request.)

Violet was running back to her house with something in her hand. She burst through the doors into the living room, where Karen was watching Evelyn work on something.

"Hey, Aunts Karen and Evelyn, what are you doing?" Violet asked.

"I'm working on a machine." Evelyn said before Violet stuck a flyer in front of her face. It had the words, "Metroville Talent Show!" on it.

"Another one?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, and I heard the winner gets a great big golden trophy, as well as an all expenses paid trip on a cruise to the Aruba Islands! I want you guys to enter with me. I really feel we could win." Violet said.

"All right, count me in." Karen said.

Evelyn thought it over for a few minutes before she said, "OK, why not?"

Later that week, the talent show was underway with Violet, Voyd, and Evelyn backstage.

"I seriously don't see why it has to be hoppity hops." Evelyn said.

"Trust us, me and Violet have won with them before." Voyd said.

"Well, if it isn't the little squirt who took away my niece's toy." said a familiar voice.

Violet looked and saw Debbie and her aunt Sarah, along with another woman.

"What are you doing here?!" Violet asked angrily.

"Just here to win this contest and watch you cry in defeat." Debbie said with an arrogant smirk before they walked away.

"What's her deal?" Evelyn asked.

"Me and Aunt Mirage beat them in a toy battle to get Dash a Marvel Legends Infinity Gauntlet." Violet explained.

"And now, presenting Violet Parr, Voyd, and the now redeemed Evelyn Deavor!" the announcer said before the three girls came out from behind the curtain, bouncing on hoppity hops. As the classical symphony "Tea for Two" started playing, the three girls started hopping very little or very long while tapping their feet in time to the music, with one of the two of them actually clearing the other two in the orchestral section before they repeated the same tapping part from before, except this time, they were balancing on the top of the hoppity hops and they kicked like in a chorus line at the orchestral section before they bowed and made a motion as if topping hats as they rolled backstage and the audience clapped.

"We did it, girls! Evelyn, I didn't know you were that good at dancing like that!" Violet said.

"All thanks to our practice and my ballet training as a kid." Evelyn said proudly.

"Amateurs." Debbie sneered as they went on stage and performed with juggling while bouncing and flipping on miniature trampolines. They were even able to juggle with their feet. As the three watched, Violet looked discouraged.

Evelyn put her hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Hey, don't feel discouraged, Violet. How can that compare with what we did?" she said.

Violet smiled back.

Later, the announcer walked up to the microphone with an envelope.

"And our winning performance is...Hoppi-Tea For Two!" the announcer said.

"Yes!" the three girls shouted as they group-hugged before rushing to get the trophy and tickets for the cruise. Meanwhile, their three rivals fumed.

"No! How could we lose to the likes of them AGAIN?!" Debbie growled.

Later, Violet and her aunts looked over the tickets.

"It says the cruise is in two months, so we have plenty of time to prepare." Violet said before the three of them shared a high-five.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Dash VS Evelyn! Who Can Stand Hot Peppers? (Burp idea by Jokermask18.) (Chapter inspired by credits scene from Scooby-Doo (2002).)

"How cool is this, kid? We were the lucky customers who got the 'All-You-Can-Eat' deal! And there is nobody I would rather have it with than you, Dash." Evelyn said as she took a hot pepper out of a jar as she and Dash sat at a table full of more food than they could possibly eat.

"Glad you brought me with you, Aunt Evelyn." Dash said as he ate fries.

"I'm glad I did too, buddy." Evelyn said before she took a bite of pepperoni pizza with the pepper on top. She almost immediately got wide eyes before she spit it out as Dash chuckled.

"Jinkies! Those peppers are HOT!" Evelyn said with a chuckle.

"Wimp." Dash said.

"Wimp? Oh, you think you can do better? Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?!" Evelyn challenged as she pushed the jar towards him. Dash smirked as he grabbed it and downed the whole jar of peppers. He put it on the table with a confident face. Evelyn looked at him in surprise before she spotted a bottle of hot sauce and grabbed it.

She held it in front of him and said, "It's on!" before she poured it on their mashed potatoes and they both ate, their faces growing red and sweating a bit, but still being able to handle it. Dash was better off while Evelyn was fanning her tongue.

"Ah, refreshing." Dash said as Evelyn looked at him in shock.

"All right, then let's see how you handle these!" Evelyn said as she grabbed jars of peppers.

Dash and her then started eating the peppers alone. Dash had the upper hand, but was starting to fail quickly as they went through jalapenos, habaneros, and serranos.

After they had gone through a jar of

"Let's skip to the boss level!" Evelyn said as she held up two really, really dry-looking peppers.

"Ghost chili peppers! Scared, tough guy?" Evelyn taunted.

"Yeah, right." Dash said before he took one and they both ate.

"That's spicy." Dash said calmly despite the fact that his face was growing red.

"Yeah." Evelyn said, feeling the same before they both finally felt the true spice of the ghost peppers and in a flash, were running to the nearest drink machine to cool off.

After drinking a large amount of soda, they were cooled off, but started burping.

"Hey, (BURP) Dash, check this out." Evelyn said before she started burping, "A! B! C! D! E!"

Dash laughed before he decided to try it, "A! B! C! D! E! F! G!"

"Nice job, (BURP) Dash!" Evelyn said.

As they left, they had a burping contest to see who could burp half the alphabet, Evelyn being the winner.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Evelyn the Matchmaker. (Special Thanks to incrediblesfan1 for the request!)

Evelyn walked into Winston's office as he was signing documents.

"Hey, hey, hey! How's my favorite brother?" Evelyn asked.

Winston looked up and smiled at seeing her, "Hey, Evelyn. How's life with the Incredibles been?" he asked.

"Pretty great." Evelyn said before she walked over and noticed he seemed a little glum.

"Hey, Winston, is something the matter?" Evelyn asked.

Winston looked up from the romantic film he was watching while working on the documents, "Nothing much. It's just, watching this movie has got me thinking about a girl in high school I used to like. I never quite worked up the nerve to ask her to dance or anything." he said.

Evelyn felt sorry for him. She may never have had an experience like that, but she knew how it felt. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Winston, what might this girl look like?" Evelyn asked.

"Actually, I saw her the other day. She gave me her address when she filed an order." Winston said before he gave her a piece of paper that had an address on it.

"A113 Grand Street." Winston said.

"Thanks, bro. See you later." Evelyn said before she headed out.

A few days later, Winston was watching a movie on TV, when Evelyn suddenly ran in.

"Hurry up, Winston! You're gonna be late!" she said.

"For what?" Winston asked.

"Your date!" Evelyn said before she helped Winston quickly prepare before leading him to a fancy 5-star restaurant.

"Okay, I wonder who my date is?" Winston said as he sat down.

"Winston?!" said a voice. Winston looked and, to his shock, saw a woman with red hair in a bun wearing a blue dress.

"Savannah?!" Winston said.

"I haven't seen you since high school! How have you been?!" Savannah said as she sat down.

"Are you the person Evelyn set me up on a date with?!" Winston asked.

"Must be." Savannah said before the waiter came.

Over the course of dinner, they discussed recent events in their lives and had quite a time.

Afterwards, as they were leaving, Winston turned to Savannah and asked, "Hey, Savannah, would you like to go see a movie next Friday?"

Savannah smiled, "Sure." she said before they exchanged phone numbers.

Later, Evelyn was playing video games with Dash when her phone rang.

"Hey, Evelyn, it went great! Me and Savannah are going out again next Friday!" Winston said.

"Awesome!" Evelyn said.

"Thanks, sis!" Winston said before he hung up.

"Am I the woman or am I the woman?" Evelyn asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5-Return of The Underminer.

The Parrs were at Dash's latest track meet finals.

"Run, Dash, Run!" the Parrs were chanting as they watched Dash inch forward a tiny bit ahead of the kid in first place. Believe it or not, he wasn't using his powers. He managed to pull forward a little more and crossed the finish line first. His family shot up out of their seats and shouted, "YEAH!"

Later, Dash was on Evelyn's back while he held his trophy.

"Way to go, buddy! We're so proud of you!" Evelyn said before everyone felt a quake.

"Oh, no! It's not…!" Mirage said before a giant drill burst out of the ground.

A man came out from the drill on a platform and shouted, "BEHOLD, THE UNDERMINER! I HAVE RETURNED TO CLAIM MY VENGEANCE ON THE SURFACE DWELLING SUPERS WHO CALL THEMSELVES THE INCREDIBLES! SHOW YOURSELVES, SUPERS!"

Everyone looked shocked before the Parrs ran off to switch to their suits.

Evelyn watched them run off before she looked at the Underminer and got determined. When she saw Elastigirl stretch into a trampoline, she ran and, before anyone could react, jumped off her and onto the Underminer's drill.

The Underminer took notice of her and said, "Ah, the foolish Evelyn Deavor wishes to challenge me?!" before he lunged at her with one of his claw hands raised. He swung at her, but she ducked and moved swiftly enough to give him a punch in the face, making him stumble back a bit.

"You're not getting away so easy this time!" Evelyn said before she and him got into a scuffle. Evelyn managed to avoid most of the Underminer's attacks, but he did manage to hit her in the nose.

She brushed the blood away and smirked, "All right, now you're going to get it." she said before she made a motion that said, "Bring it on."

The Underminer rushed at her again, only for her to flip over his punch and give him several swift strikes to specific points in his arms and back. She landed behind him as he stood perfectly still before he collapsed, limp as a rag doll.

"Pressure Point Snap. Works every time." Evelyn said before she found her way inside the drill and shut it off just before its movement warm-up finished. She climbed down from the drill and was met with applause, including from the Incredibles.

"Way to go, Ms. Deavor!" Miss Stealth said.

"You rock!" Speed Demon said.

Evelyn smiled at the fact that she was making her name known as a good guy and watched in satisfaction as the Underminer was carried off.

Later that day, as the Parrs headed home, Evelyn noticed a crane lifting what she recognized as a detached section of the Omnidroid V10. She then looked interested as she got an idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Mysterious Phone Call.

Evelyn was sitting at her desk and working on something, when she heard the phone ring. She set down her project before she went and answered the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Evelyn Deavor, do we have a proposition for you!" said a cheery female voice on the other end.

"If you would just send us some of your tech to use for our plans for world domination, we would gladly pay you more than you'd know what to do with." said a male voice.

"Sorry, but I don't use my tech for evil anymore. Goodbye." Evelyn said.

However, three days later, Evelyn was in for a shock when three masked figures came in through the window. She tried to fight them off, but ended up getting beaten and knocked in the head so hard, she lost consciousness. The last thing she saw was the thieves leaving with a lot of her Omnidroid remains. The Incredibles tried to track them later that evening, but were unsuccessful. However, they continued to keep an eye out for them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7-Metroville Under Attack!

About two months later, the Parrs were enjoying a nice, quiet morning at home before they suddenly heard an urgent news bulletin.

"This is Jayne Johnson reporting! We are now getting reports that a massive robot has entered the central part of Municiberg, and people who live in the area are advised to be extremely cautious! If the robot gets close, evacuate your family and head to the nearest safehouse!" the TV said before the Incredibles shut it off, suited up, and rushed to action, Evelyn in tow, hoping to reclaim her lost tech.

When the Incredibles reached town, they looked and saw a giant robot that had two red angry-looking eyes on a disc-like head that had horn-shaped antennas on it. The robot also had a round upper body that had a glass shield in the middle over a strange looking hatch with a snake-like lower body. The arms made of steel came from ball-joint shoulders and led to large fists that had four giant fingers on each hand.

People were on the run from the giant robot as the Incredibles ran towards it, Eric and Winston showing up just as they neared.

"HEY!" Mr. Incredible shouted.

The robot turned around and someone inside it said in a microphone, "Ah, the Incredibles, and is that our unresponsive seller with you as well? Perfect."

"Look, losers, we're gonna make this easy for you. Give up now or there's gonna be trouble!" Speed Demon said.

"Oh? Well, then, prepare for trouble!" said a female voice.

"And make it double!" said a male voice.

At that point, a small hatch on the robot's head opened up and rose a platform that had two people on it. One was a girl with long red hair and the other was a boy with short blue hair. They were both wearing black boots and gloves, as well as matching white uniforms with a big red R on the shirts.

"To protect the world from devastation." the girl said.

"To unite all peoples within our nation." the boy said.

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." the girl said.

"To extend our reach to the stars above." the boy said.

"Jessie." the girl identified herself.

"James." the boy followed with.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" Jessie said.

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight!" James said before a cat-like creature with a coin between its ears hopped onto the platform.

"Meowth! That's right!" it said.

The Incredibles looked confused.

"Team Rocket?" they asked.

"Ah, it seems they haven't heard of us." Jessie said as the platform lowered down.

"Well, they should at least know this. We're only here because of those two brats!" James said, pointing at Dash and Violet.

"Us?! What did we do to you?!" Violet asked.

"You see, we wanted to get Evelyn there to help us crush our archenemies with her tech, but unfortunately, by the time we had got in touch with her, yous two had already redeemed her, as we was told by a news broadcast after our call. So, wes decided to just steal the tech ourselves!" Meowth said.

"So, you're the three thieves!" Evelyn said.

"Correct, Evelyn. Now, we'll give you one more chance. Work for us and live the good life." James said.

"No thanks." Evelyn firmly refused as she turned her head in disgust.

"So be it then. Just remember, we gave you a chance."Jessie said before they went back inside the robot and it powered up completely.

"Oh, boy." Evelyn said, knowing what was about to happen.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: VS. Team Rocket.

Evelyn and Winston ran for cover as Team Rocket shot missiles at the Incredibles. The Incredibles either punched away, threw away, or shielded themselves against the missiles.

"Not bad, but let's see if you can take these!" Jessie said before she shot out a bunch of pods that unleashed an armada of robots.

The Incredibles fought back against the horse, thinning them out fairly quickly, but having a hard time against the armor, which seemed familiar.

When Mr. Incredible got knocked back, he quickly asked, "Evelyn, what is that tech of yours made from?"

"Omnidroid remains." Evelyn said.

"Terrific." Mr. Incredible said sarcastically before he punched a missile back at the crowd of robots, blowing them to smithereens while his wife punched each one's head with a stretchy punch.

Violet and Dash rolled around in the Incredi-Ball, smashing over robots like a steamroller.

Voyd was working to teleport the robots through portals through which they would fall into Aunt Incredible's line of laser eye fire. Any she missed were attacked by Eric.

Once all the robots were down, the heroes looked at Team Rocket's robot.

"It's over, Team Rocket! Give up or we'll force you to give up!" Eric said.

"We're not finished yet!" Jessie said before a robot snuck up behind Dash and Violet, and before they could react, struck them into a glass window, injuring them badly.

"CHILDREN!" Elastigirl shouted as she ran over, only for the robot's hand to block her.

"Not so fast!" Meowth said.

Evelyn watched with horror as the robot continued to beat up the children. Then, once she saw the robot slam them both unconscious, she decided that enough was enough.

She looked at Winston with a determined face and said, "I'll be right back."

"Hey, Evelyn, wait!" Winston said as she ran off.

Meanwhile, the Incredibles got past the robot hand with the help of Voyd. Me

Incredible destroyed the smaller robot easily while Aunt Incredible picked up Dash and Violet.

"Hang in there, children." she said before she healed them with her powers.

Eric and Winston then ran over, Team Rocket noticing that Evelyn had left.

"Oh, looks like their new Ally has decided to abandon them. Too bad. They won't be around to chastise her for it!" Jessie said before she lifted the giant robot's fist up and brought it in for a punch, when, suddenly, without warning...

THOOOM!

Something shot down in front of the heroes, creating a cloud of dust and forcing Team Rocket to quickly draw the hand back.

"Hands off my family." said a female voice from within the dust.

Everyone then looked as the dust cleared only for their mouths to drop in complete shock when they saw none other than Evelyn. But, she was wearing something different than what she was before. She was wearing a red suit with a yellow lowercase i in an orange and black circle on the front along with black gloves and boots. The whole outfit was made in a grid-like pattern, like the Iron Spider suit from Avengers: Infinity War. The suit also had four miniature Omnidroid tentacles, complete with claws, coming from the back.

"No way!" Eric said.

"It cannot be!" James said.

"Oh, yes, it can." Evelyn said with a smirk before she put a rubber mask over her eyes and looked at them with a determined face.

"I used to think Supers were just heartless losers who cared about no one except for themselves and who left innocent people in danger in their time of need. But, thanks to this family, I now see that I was wrong in my evil ways. So, sorry not sorry to disappoint you, Team Rocket, but I won't be using my tech for evil ever again." Evelyn said before she gave them a mean glare.

"I am an Incredible now!" Evelyn said as she got into a fighting stance.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Evelyn The Incredible!

"If you won't help us and side with these losers instead, then we'll make sure you don't help anyone else!" Meowth shouted in fury before he pushed a button and unleashed an army of robots designed to target Evelyn alone. Evelyn simply stood there with a smirk on her face as the robots got closer.

Once the robot at the front got one inch from her, Evelyn shouted, "ACTIVATE INSTANT KILL!"

That's when her eyes became blood red, showing she had special lenses in her mask. At that moment, the tentacles started firing missiles from the top two as the lower two tore the robots apart easily. Team Rocket could just watch speechless as their whole robot army was torn apart right before their eyes.

After the last robot was torn apart, Evelyn looked up at Team Rocket and asked, "What's next?"

Team Rocket then grew angry before they shouted, "FINE! WE'LL STOMP YOU OURSELVES!" and started using the robot to throw punches at the heroes, only for them to dodge each one, with missiles that were shot from the fingers being shot back by Voyd, damaging and eventually breaking the glass in the robot's stomach, leaving its core vulnerable.

"All right!" the heroes said before Team Rocket moved the robot above the cloud layer.

"What's wrong, Team Rocket? Running away?" Eric called.

"Just the opposite. If we can't dominate the city, then, we'll just destroy it with a body slam from our robot!" Jessie called.

"Great! Now, what do we do?!" Violet asked.

"I have an idea! Follow me!" Evelyn said before everyone followed her back to DevTech, where she led them to a secret hatch in the basement.

"Evelyn, where exactly are we going?" Eric asked.

"In that." Evelyn said before the lights cut on to reveal a giant rocket.

"A rocket?! Did you build this?!" Dash asked.

"No, my uncle did." Evelyn answered before everyone went inside and strapped themselves in.

"Luckily, though, he showed me how to work it, should the need ever rise." Evelyn said before she punched in the coordinates for Team Rocket's robot and the rocket shook for a little bit before it shot up out of a secret hatch in the ground. The rocket shot high and above the cloud layer, where Team Rocket took notice of it and abandoned their attack.

"All right, everyone! When we get close to the core, we eject and hit the self-destruct button!" Evelyn said.

Unfortunately, Team Rocket was suspecting an attack and activated the robot's magnetic field in an attempt to somehow hinder their efforts, and, unfortunately for the heroes, it was paying off, as screws and bolts flew out from the hull.

"We're losing the hull!" Violet said.

"Team Rocket is loosening the magnetic bolts!" Evelyn said.

"This rocket is held together with MAGNETIC BOLTS?!" Eric asked.

"Uncle said it was kind of a budget issue." Evelyn said.

Everyone just looked at each other in a puzzled manner as the last bolt came loose and the engine, as a result, blew due to one of its parts being taken as well, causing the rocket to plummet fast in a smoking cloud as everyone inside, save for Evelyn, screamed in fright.

"I'm losing her!" Evelyn said.

Suddenly, she saw a wide open area where there was no one around, "Wait! I think we can reach-"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: Beating Team Rocket.

Evelyn slowly opened her eyes and clutched her head with a hiss, feeling a monster headache before she saw Eric.

"That was quite a crash. You've been out a while." Eric said before he helped Evelyn up. Evelyn looked at their surroundings and saw they had crashed in none other than Walt Disney World. Suddenly, she got alarmed.

"Dash, Violet! Where is everyone else?!" Evelyn asked.

"Calm down. They said to guide you to the main castle when you came to. They also said something about fireworks before they ran off. They're out there now distracting Team Rocket to buy us time to get there." Eric said. Evelyn then looked at the castle in the middle of the Magic Kingdom and nodded before she and Eric ran on a path to the entrance. They climbed over piles of wreckage and rubble and finally reached the castle after about an hour. They searched around the rooms for a while before Shadow flew in and landed in front of them.

"Aunt Evelyn!" Shadow said before she hugged Evelyn, who hugged her back.

Evelyn smiled, "Hey, Shadow!" she said before everyone else showed up.

"Glad you guys made it. I think we may have a plan as to how to beat Team Rocket. The castle has batches of fireworks that they launch in firework shows at night. If you can activate the batches and race back here, it'll be showtime." Elastigirl said.

Evelyn then got what they were saying and snapped her fingers, "Of course! Not even my tech will stand a chance against all that firepower! All right then!" she said.

"We'll distract them so you can scale the towers. Good luck out there!" Voyd said before they hurried off again. Evelyn proceeded to the staircase of the first tower with Eric in tow. As they proceeded down the hallway, they felt the castle shake underneath their feet. After about five minutes, they made it to one of the towers. They looked at the height of the tower before proceeding up the staircase. But, once halfway up…

CEEEERRRAAAAAASSHHH!

The robot's massive fist plunged through the lower half of the wall of the tower, shaking the whole place.

"WOAH! We'd better hurry!" Eric said before they quickly climbed up the rest of the tower and made it to the top. They saw several control panels for many lights and fireworks.

"Well, let's light some fireworks." Eric said before the tower rumbled again. They looked and saw the robot flying about before it stuck its upper section in front of them.

"Not so fast!" James said before he had the robot's hand form into a fist and smashed at them, but just narrowly missed them. Evelyn rushed to the consoles and started to work on getting the fireworks out while Eric kept Team Rocket occupied. It wasn't easy, though. Many of the robot's attacks threatened to crush the consoles, but Evelyn managed to lock the fireworks in place before she opened the ends of her Omnidroid-like tentacles and put them all together to cause a huge spray of flames, which forced Team Rocket back.

"You were lucky this time!" Meowth said before the robot flew off.

"Whew, that was close!" Eric said before they made their way to a tower that was more like a spiral. The two made their way up the tower, but had to constantly make sudden stops due to Team Rocket using the robot to break large sections of the wall and floor away. Eventually, after another hour, they made it to the top, where Team Rocket again showed up.

"This time, you won't be walking away!" Jessie said before she used the same attacks as before, but this time, unleashed robots that Evelyn had to help Eric fight off, and while this was difficult, due to taking turns, they were able to start up the second batch and drive off Team Rocket again.

"All right. Now, there's just one more tower left to climb." Eric said as they eyed a tower that had several ledges leading up it.

Later...

"I'm starting to get tired from all this climbing." Evelyn said as she helped Eric onto a ledge that led on an archway to a small room. Once they entered, however, they were confronted by robots that had been stationed in there. They managed to beat them easily and made their way up more ledges and two more rooms before finally arriving at the top. Strangely enough, Team Rocket wasn't there.

"Huh. That's funny." Evelyn said before she started working at the console.

When Eric felt the tower shake slightly, he got a bad vibe, "Something doesn't feel right, Evelyn." he said before the batch of fireworks activated.

"Well, that's the last of them. Let's head back to the control tower." Evelyn said, spotting a tower she could get them across easy to start a path back. They ran towards it, when there was a sudden rumble and it collapsed.

"TEAM ROCKET FIGURED OUT WHAT WE'RE DOING!" Eric yelled in panic as the robot appeared behind them. When they turned around, the three started laughing before they crumbled the floor, making them fall down through the tower as they crashed more floors by hitting the side of the tower. Luckily, Evelyn made a jetpack of sorts using her tentacles and landed her and Eric safely.

"Let's get going before something else happens." Evelyn said as she and Eric ran through the corridors, watching out for falling debris and more hazards as Team Rocket shook the castle. Eventually, they arrived back at the main hall, where everyone else was waiting.

"Fireworks are ready!" Evelyn said.

"Good job!" Mr. Incredible said.

"Now, all we have to do is push this little button and that bot goes boom!" Violet said as she put some new batteries in the remote before she and the others, save for Evelyn, were sucked up by the robot like a vacuum.

"EVERYONE!" Evelyn shouted as the robot neared her, Evelyn seeing Team Rocket's wicked expression through the red lens in the head. She glared at the robot as it rose up before she backed up and made the jump into the robot's core.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Evelyn's Battle for Redemption. (HERO NAME BY JOKERMASK18)

Evelyn landed inside the robot, looking around at its complex mechanics and workings.

"They're not bad, I'll give them that." Evelyn said before she began her search for the others, running into Dash just after leaving the core room.

"Aunt Evelyn! Boy, am I glad to see you! I got separated from the others. Do you know where they are?" Dash asked.

"No, but I'm sure we'll find them." Evelyn said before she slid down a tube, with Dash following her.

They wound up in a large room, where they found Aunt Incredible, Voyd, Elastigirl, Jack-Jack, and Mr. Incredible, as well as Eric.

"Guys! Is everyone okay?!" Eric asked.

"Yeah. Wait a minute! Where are Violet and Winston?!" Elastigirl asked before the two in question slid down another pipe.

"Here we are!" Winston said.

"Sorry, guys, but when Team Rocket vacuumed us up, I dropped the remote for those fireworks." Violet said.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it. We'll figure something out." Evelyn said.

The heroes then rushed through the robot until Aunt Incredible sensed that Team Rocket was behind a giant door. Mr. Incredible and Aunt Incredible worked together to bust it down, surprising Team Rocket.

"What?! How can this be?!" Meowth asked.

(Winston) Prepare for trouble!

(Evelyn) And make it decuple! (10)

"Arrgh! Quit imitating us!" said an irritated James.

(Voyd) To protect the world from devastation!

(Mr. Incredible) To make evil losers face humiliation!

(Aunt Incredible) To protect the goodness of truth and love!

(Elastigirl) To extend peace to the stars above!

Eric!

Mr. Incredible!

Elastigirl!

Miss Stealth and Baby Incredible!

Speed Demon!

Aunt Incredible!

Voyd!

Winston!

Evelyn!

(Guys, save for Dash and Eric) The Incredibles defeat evil at the speed of light!

(Girls, save for Violet) Surrender now or prepare to lose the fight!

(Eric, Dash, and Violet) That's right!

Team Rocket was infuriated at this mockery of their motto.

"Now we have two things to be mad at you for! Prepare to taste defeat! Go, Arbok!" Jessie yelled as she threw a red and white ball and it released a purple snake.

"Charrrbok!" it said.

"Go, Weezing!" James called as he released a purple two-headed creature that had one head smaller than the other one.

"Weezing wee!" it said.

"All right! Let's go!" Speed Demon said as they all got into fighting poses.

"Hold it." Evelyn said, "They came after us for my tech. Team Rocket is my responsibility. I'll handle them."

"But, Evelyn…" Winston started.

"I'll be fine. After all, I'm an Incredible now, aren't I?" she said with a smile.

Everyone else then smiled, with faith in her, "Good luck." Voyd said before they went outside the robot and back down to the castle to begin a search for the remote.

"So, one against two, huh? Arbok, Poison Sting attack, now!" Jessie said before Arbok shot sharp needles out of its mouth, only for Evelyn to deflect them by having the tentacles form a shield.

"Weezing, Sludge attack!" James said as Weezing shot a blob of poison sludge out of its mouth, only for the tentacles to form a reflective shield that the sludge slid right off of and right back into Weezing's face, knocking it silly.

"Now, you'll have to go against me!" Meowth shouted as he leapt at Evelyn, claws ready to scratch, only for her to hold up her arm and cause Meowth to break his claws.

"YOW! MY CLAWS!" Meowth cried as he ran around in pain before accidentally running into Arbok, knocking them both silly.

"That does it!" Jessie and James said before they started attacking Evelyn. They threw punches and kicks at her, only for each one of them to get blocked and retaliated with karate chops, punches, and kicks by Evelyn, which did give them a couple of black eyes and bloody noses. This started a furious scuffle of flying punches, chops, and kicks.

Meanwhile, everyone else was digging through the wrecked castle, searching for the remote to the fireworks while the robot shot missiles, lasers, and more at them.

"It's gotta be here somewhere!" Eric said as he threw aside rocks and boulders.

"If we can't find it in time, Aunt Evelyn might be beaten before we can do anything!" Violet said before she grabbed something that didn't feel like a boulder. She took it out of the rubble and saw she had found the remote.

Meanwhile, the struggle that was going on between Evelyn and Team Rocket finally ended when Evelyn leapt behind them and flung them by the back of their heads into the control panel, knocking them out cold and powering down the robot.

"Hey, Aunt Evelyn!" Dash called. Evelyn went to the core hatch and saw him holding the remote. She smirked before she leapt down through the wrecked castle and took it, seeing the robot was in perfect position.

"Sorry, Team Rocket, I'm afraid you're fired." Evelyn said before she pushed the button and the fireworks shot straight up into the robot's core, exploding in the robot and causing it to catch on fire before it finally exploded, sending Team Rocket flying.

"Even without Pikachu around, we still lose!" Jessie whined.

"The Incredibles are really going to be sorry next time!" James said.

"Next time, they'll know I'm the top cat!" Meowth said.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" the three of them yelled as they flew off into the distance.

DING!

"We did it!" Dash said as they watched Team Rocket fly off.

Evelyn watched with a relieved smile before Winston put his hand on her shoulder, "Evelyn, you did a good job with this. Mom and Dad would be so proud of you." he said with a smile.

"Thanks, Winston." Evelyn said with a smile back.

"So, what do you we call you? Aunt Incredible's already taken." Violet asked.

Evelyn looked thoughtful for a few minutes before she said, "How's Everywoman sound to you?"

"Everywoman, huh? I like the sound of that." Mr. Incredible said with a smirk.

Dash and Violet smiled before they went over and hugged her, "Welcome to the team, Everywoman!" they said as Evelyn wrapped both her arms and the robot arms around them while everyone else came in for a group hug.

"Thanks, everyone." Evelyn said, crying tears of joy at having fully redeemed herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12-Training. (Special Thanks to Jokermask18 for the request.)

Evelyn stretched her arms as she walked to a training room in the Parr house.

"If I'm going to be an Incredible and defend my tech better, I may as well be in top physical condition." Evelyn said to herself as she grabbed a bottle of water before she headed into the training room.

"All right, Evelyn, time to put some blood pumping in these arms." she said before she headed into the room and grabbed some weights. She started lifting 20s before going to the 40s, which really tried to put a strain on her arms, but she pulled through.

"Yeah! Soon, not even Brick will be able to beat me!" Evelyn said as she lifted two 50s.

After a while, she set them down and looked in the mirror and flexed. Her arms looked pretty good.

"Not bad, but I think I can do a little better." Evelyn said before she went over to a 100. She struggled to lift it before she managed to. She lifted it slowly and steadily.

"Come on, Deavor! Do it like your life depends on it!" Evelyn said as she continued to lift before she put it down after a few more minutes. She then looked in the mirror again and smirked at seeing she had gained major muscle. She flexed, smirking at seeing her weight lifting was paying off.

"When bad guys see this woman, they'll be the ones crying." Evelyn said before she went to go take a break.

Later on, she lifted a little more before she called it quits for the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Theme Songs. (Special Thanks to Jokermask18 for the request.)

Dash and Violet walked past Evelyn's room before they heard her singing.

They looked inside and saw her dancing like a pop star as she sang.

"I'm the woman who will end your spree!

The pain's gonna make you scream!

I have no powers, but what the heck?!

I'll make you fall with my sweet tech!

Let this name be know to everyone!

I am your darkest nightmare, Everywoman!

YEAH!"

Evelyn finished singing before she heard clapping. She looked and saw it was Dash and Violet.

"Sweet theme song, Aunt Evelyn!" Violet said.

"Think you can make some for us?" Dash asked.

Evelyn smiled, "I don't see why not." she said before the children pulled up two chairs and they started to write down ideas for theme songs. They had to figure out the rhymes and what would be the right way to signify her powers.

After about an hour, Evelyn turned to Violet and said, "Okay, let's check this song out." before she hit a button on a special radio that she had designed and mysterious music started.

She sneaks from the shadows!

She makes you feel sudden blows!

You'll feel the pain as she breaks your nose!

Forcefields protect her well!

While she messes up your health!

Evil beware!

Miss Stealth lurks near!

"Awesome! I love it!" Violet said.

"All right! Let's do mine!" Dash said.

After another hour followed by a lunch break, Evelyn said, "All right, Dash. Let's see how yours goes!" before she started up the radio again and music similar to Crush 40 played.

Blink and you'll miss him!

He goes a thousand miles an hour, evil can't even go ten!

You'll feel the strike of sudden pain!

As he blows your brain!

With speed and power to be declared insane!

You'll wish you were dreaming!

As you feel the wrath of Speed Demon!

"Aw, yeah!" Dash said with a thumbs-up.

Evelyn smiled, happy that her niece and nephew liked their theme songs.

"Kids, there's one more theme song I'd like to make. One for that Super Fusion of yours." Evelyn said.

"You mean Shadow?" Violet asked.

"You know, we haven't given her much attention. Why not?!" Dash said, getting excited.

"Great! But, there's one thing. People will make a big deal about your fusion when they see it. Super Fusion is a rare thing. I'm amazed you two were able to achieve a Super Fusion, especially with your ages." Evelyn said.

"Well, we have our strong bond to thank for that." Dash said proudly.

"All right then, let's get to work!" Evelyn said.

A few hours later, after much thought and revision, they had the Parrs, Karen, Winston, and Mirage gathered in the living room, ready to use musical instruments to sing their new theme song. Evelyn handled the guitars while Dash played whatever else was being played. Violet was stationed at the microphone.

(Song written by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan, also known as me.)

SHADOW THEME SONG

(Dash) When the mugger or the thief stops to think twice, that is fear.

(Violet) That is what we are.

(Dash and Violet) But together, we are evil's darkest fantasy of doom.

(INTRO) (Calm piano tune.)

I strike in the dead of night.

Into evil, I instill fright.

As all things have come to pass,

I destroy you, you worthless mass.

As the fight reaches its finish,

I make sure that evil is punished.

You sweat cold as I strike the final blow.

So say your prayers, cause here comes…

(Whisper) Shadow.

(Louder) Shadow.

(Shouting) SHADOW!

(VERSE 1) (Drums and guitar kick in.)

This time, you're back for more.

But you realize that this means war.

As you cry and loathe in defeat,

For me, the taste of victory is sweet.

You're sent into a pain-filled ring.

When you hear the bell go ding.

You feel the rush of my super speed.

As I make you bleed.

And you scream in ruined health.

As I use plasma fields and sneaky stealth.

On the floor you lay broken.

For my strength has spoken.

You cannot hope to comprehend.

For you face the time of your end.

You'll feel a silent chill.

As I close in for the kill.

You don't see I'm just outside your window.

For I am a…

Shadow.

Shadow.

SHADOW!

(ROCK SOLO.)

(CHORUS) (Style of a rap.)

(Dash) We have the power,

(Violet) Let us show you what we're all about!

(Dash) You're just a helpless coward,

(Violet) and no one's gonna save you now!

(Dash and Violet) You evil losers are facing your darkest hours!

(Violet extends her fist and Dash bumps it and they start to shine with a silver aura.)

(Dash and Violet) So, evil of all dimensions,

(They are covered by a flash of bright light that disappears to reveal Shadow.)

(Shadow) Welcome to ours.

(VERSE 2)

You have a bad feeling creeping around,

For you know, darkness my power drowns.

Evil forces better beware,

For they are facing their darkest nightmare.

All their cruel deeds meet summation,

As they face my power and their devastation.

They scream and writhe as they burn.

Never to survive, never to return.

You can run, but you can't hide.

As you run, you end up fried.

Time to make all evil pay!

I shall bring forth a brighter day!

I'm the Incredible who strikes fear into evil's heart!

No bad guy gets a head start!

You better say your prayers!

For my names stands your hair!

I beat you down from head-to-toe!

Prepare to feel the wrath of...

Shadow.

Shadow.

SHADOW!

With a final strum of the guitar, the song ended. Everyone else stared in silent shock before they started clapping and yelling.

"YEAH! AWESOME! RADICAL! ENCORE! ENCORE!" Everyone was yelling as Shadow and Evelyn took a bow.

**ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN INTERRUPTS THIS STORY FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! WORK ON DASH AND VIOLET: SIBLINGS FOREVER IS BACK ON! I NEED YOUR HELP TO DECIDE WHAT SONG TO USE IN THE FIGHT AGAINST THE DECEPTICONS IN THE LATEST CROSSOVER CHAPTER! CAST YOUR VOTES ON MY PROFILE POLL BY NEXT THURSDAY AND I'LL PUT IN THE SONG OF YOUR CHOICE.**

**THE CHOICES ARE****:**

**ULTIMATE BATTLE FROM DRAGON BALL SUPER**

**OR**

**THE TOUCH BY STAN BUSH**

**HAPPY VOTING! TILL NEXT TIME, ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN SIGNING OFF.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14: Dash's Nightmare.

Dash was tossing and turning in his sleep as he was having a bad dream.

He was in a black space and he suddenly saw Evelyn approaching him.

"Hey, Aunt Evelyn!" Dad said as he ran over, only to freeze in place when he saw Evelyn glaring at him.

"Die." she said before she aimed some kind of weapon at him and fired.

Dash awoke with a yell and a jolt, panting and crying. Suddenly, he heard footsteps. He looked at the doorway and in stepped Evelyn wearing tan pajamas.

"Dash, what's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"I had a nightmare." Dash said before Evelyn walked over and gave him a hug before she rocked him back and forth as he cried on her shoulder.

"Shh...shh... it's okay, Dash. Aunt Evelyn's here for you." Evelyn said as she tried to calm him down.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" Evelyn asked.

"No. Would you stay with me? I'm scared." Dash asked.

"I sure will. In fact, let me sing you something my mom used to sing when I couldn't sleep." Evelyn said before she started to sing something.

(Song owned by James Taylor.)

In my mind, I'm going to Carolina

Can't you see the sunshine?

Can't you just feel the moonshine?

Ain't it just like a friend of mine

To hit me from behind?

Yes, I'm going to Carolina in my mind

Karin, she's a silver sun

You best walk her way and watch it shine

Watch her watch the morning come

A silver tear appearing now

I'm cryin', ain't I?

Gone to Carolina in my mind

Evelyn smiled before she tucked Dash in and sat with him for a while until he fell back asleep. She smiled before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Dash." Evelyn said before she headed back to bed.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Appreciation.

Dash and Violet were sitting in the living room, watching, when Evelyn came in with something. Dash and Violet paused the show and looked at her.

"What's up, Aunt Evelyn?" Dash asked.

"Children, I have something I know I've already said, but I want to expand on." Evelyn said.

"Dash and Violet, thank you so much for all that you've done for me to help show me the error of my ways. I am eternally grateful to you for it. I promise you this, from now on, I'll continue to be a better person, an awesome Incredible, and most of all…" Evelyn said before she slid a wrapped box at them.

"A loving Aunt." Evelyn finished with a smile as Dash and Violet unwrapped two suits exactly like Evelyn's mechanical suit and looked at them with surprise before looking at her with wide smiles.

Evelyn smiled before she opened her arms and the two kids ran into them, wrapping their arms around her in a tight hug.

"I love you, children." Evelyn said as she hugged them back.

"We love you, too, Aunt Evelyn." Dash and Violet said.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: Dash and Evelyn's Day on the Beach.

Dash was sitting in his bedroom, playing a video game, when Evelyn came in.

"Hey, Dash." Evelyn said.

"What's up, Aunt Evelyn?" Dash asked.

"I just thought you might like to head with me to the beach today." Evelyn said.

"Yeah!" Dash said, earning Evelyn's smile.

Later, the two of them were at the beach, Dash out swimming in the ocean while Evelyn was laying on a beach towel, catching some rays.

"Hey, Aunt Evelyn! Come on! The water's great!" Dash called. Evelyn smiled before she ran and jumped into the ocean.

"Man, I'm surprised we didn't come to the beach sooner! This water feels like Heaven!" Evelyn said as she swam around.

"Hey, Aunt Evelyn!" Dash said, catching her attention before he tapped her on the arm.

"Tag!" Dash said before he swam away. Evelyn smirked as she followed him and quickly caught up to him and tagged him back.

"Tag, nephew!" Evelyn said before she swam away. Dash swam after her, catching up after a few minutes and tagging her.

After their game of tag lasted a while, they went back to shore and grabbed themselves some ice cream. Dash got mint chocolate chip while Evelyn got Cookies and Cream. Once they finished their cones, they went back to the beach and made a sand portrait of themselves, which Evelyn took pictures of with her phone. Afterwards, they swam around some more before they decided to pack up and head home.

"Hey, Aunt Evelyn." Dash said.

"Yeah?" Evelyn asked.

"Thanks for taking me to the beach." Dash said.

"You're welcome, Dash. I'm glad you decided to come with me." Evelyn said with a smile.


End file.
